


Eighteen

by amoursimaginaires



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoursimaginaires/pseuds/amoursimaginaires
Summary: Diciotto sono gli anni che Harry aveva quando ha conosciuto Louis e diciotto sono i baci che Louis ha dovuto dare ad Harry prima che capisse di essere innamorato di lui. Harry ha sempre amato scrivere, Louis con le parole ha sempre preferito scherzarci. Louis ha lasciato Harry ma il perché ancora non lo sa e dopo tanti anni forse non vuole neanche scoprirlo. Harry ha scritto un libro e l'ha perso ma non l'ha mai cercato. Louis l'ha ritrovato e l'ha pubblicato a nome suo. Harry vive da solo, a New York, Louis si è sposato e si è trasferito a San Francisco.Ma tutto torna.Anche il passato.





	Eighteen

«La prossima settimana?»  
«La prossima settimana.»  
«Io e te. Da soli.»  
«Esatto, fratellino.»  
«Tu sei pazza.»  
«No, ho solo un biglietto in più, non so cosa farne e a te farebbe bene staccare un po'. Oh, Harry, coraggio, andiamo... Ti serve una vacanza, devi riposarti, rilassarti, lasciarti un po' andare. Da quanto non ti prendi una bella sbronza? Dai tempi del college? Ti sei laureato due anni fa, hai venticinque anni e ti comporti come se ne avessi quaranta!»  
«Gemma...»  
«Fratellino...»  
«Ho un libro da scrivere, mille problemi da risolvere e non posso proprio andarmene da New York in questo momento. Mi dispiace, ma sarà per un'altra volta, sorellina. Ma – EHY! – non li ho ancora compiuti venticinque anni!»  
«Ma se hai il blocco dello scrittore da mesi! Non riesci a scrivere nulla che ti soddisfi davvero e il tuo editore può aspettare – accidenti! – sei tu la diva qui, Harry, non lui! Il tuo compleanno è la prossima settimana, Harold, e festeggeremo insieme, ma non qui a New York!»  
«Gem, ho detto no, non insistere.»  
«Io insisto, Haz, insisto eccome. Portati il computer, quaderni, block-notes, diari segreti, qualsiasi cosa. Scrivi in bagno mentre fai la pipì o mentre facciamo colazione; scrivi sui muri, scrivi dove e quando vuoi, ma vieni con me! I tuoi mille problemi non andranno da nessuna parte mentre saremo via, te lo prometto.»  
«Rassicurante.»  
«Questo è un sì?»  
«Posso per caso rifiutarmi di venire con te?»  
«No, non puoi, Harry, ma vedrai che ci divertiremo io e te insieme.»  
«Gemma, io detesto San Francisco.»

  
**EIGHTEEN**   
_"Our love was mad for movie screens"_   


Sette e cinquantatré del mattino ed Harry Styles pensava alla resilienza. Se solo l'avesse avuta anche lui la capacità di far fronte in maniera positiva agli eventi traumatici della sua vita, sicuramente quei suoi mille problemi non sarebbero mai esistiti (o forse sarebbero stati cinquecento). Erano trascorsi due giorni dalla telefonata di sua sorella, due giorni che aveva vissuto all'insegna del panico cercando di rassegnarsi all'idea della sua imminente partenza per San Francisco, senza riuscire davvero ad esserne realmente entusiasta. Non gli piaceva l'idea di lasciare New York per più di una settimana e andarsene dietro a quella psicopatica di Gemma; sarebbe volentieri rimasto a casa per portare avanti il suo romanzo. In realtà un romanzo non esisteva e nessun editore gli aveva offerto un contratto; Harry correggeva bozze per una casa editrice semi-sconosciuta che pubblicava romanzetti di dubbio gusto e romanzi rosa che non avrebbe letto nemmeno la più disperata delle casalinghe o la più frustrata delle zitelle. Però (proprio perché nelle storie più belle c'è sempre un però) Harry stava cercando di riscrivere la sua prima storia, quella che aveva buttato giù tra una notte bianca e una giornata di studio quando era ancora al college. All'epoca ancora rovesciava parole sulle pagine di un quadernetto rilegato in pelle e l'idea di scrivere al computer gli provocava una nausea così forte da poter fare concorrenza a una donna incinta. Aveva scritto lì, in quel piccolo diario di bordo – come lo chiamava suo nonno – la sua prima storia, quella che un giorno avrebbe tanto voluto pubblicare, ma l'aveva persa insieme al quadernetto e altri foglietti che conservava gelosamente come reperti da museo. Aveva cercato ovunque, in ogni angolo della sua casa e in ogni scatolone non ancora aperto senza mai riuscire a trovare il suo piccolo ma preziosissimo tesoro. Pensò di averlo perso durante il trasloco o in aereo, ma ben presto dovette rassegnarsi alla terribile idea di averlo perduto al college dove chiunque avrebbe potuto trovarlo e ridere di lui e della sua storia. Per circa un anno mezzo si era arreso all'idea che tutto fosse perduto per sempre ma, correggendo quelle dannate bozze prive di valore, gli era venuta in mente la bizzarra idea di riscrivere il suo romanzo e di inviarlo ad alcune case editrici con le quali era in contatto per questioni lavorative. Poteva farcela, si era detto una mattina alle ore sei dopo una sbronza memorabile (sua sorella infatti si sbagliava a pensare che la sua ultima sbornia risalisse ai tempi del college) perché, se venivano pubblicate tutte quelle persone prive di talento, ce l'avrebbe fatta anche lui che di talento ne aveva eccome. Proprio come gli aveva detto, e anche più volte ripetuto il suo professore di scrittura creativa. Così aveva acceso il PC, aveva creato un documento senza nome, lo aveva aperto ed era rimasto a fissare la pagine bianche per ore, senza scrivere nemmeno una parola. In quel momento realizzò che non sarebbe mai riuscito a riscrivere la storia così come l'aveva partorita quando aveva solo diciott'anni e questo lo spaventava come la peggiore delle sue paure – il buio – , bloccandolo e allontanandolo sempre di più dal suo sogno di diventare uno scrittore. Per giorni interi, dopo quella mattina in cui aveva scoperto di non riuscire più a scrivere, aveva fissato la pagina bianca provando a scribacchiare qualche parola fugace che cancellava subito dopo, pentendosi di averci provato e soprattutto di aver fallito come il più stolto degli ingenui. Ogni giorno, ogni notte, per mesi e mesi aveva provato a riprendere in mano quella storia che aveva perso, ma cancellava sempre tutto, ancora rincorso dal ricordo della prima stesura che aveva amato in ogni sua singola parte. Per tutto quel tempo non aveva fatto altro che tentare di rimettersi in gioco, sicuro al cento per cento di poter scrivere una versione migliore della precedente. Non c'era riuscito. Aveva cancellato tutto, giorno dopo giorno, parola dopo parola, frase dopo frase, sino ad arrivare al momento in cui Gemma lo aveva chiamato per costringerlo a partire insieme a lei. Dire di no a sua sorella era difficilissimo, se non impossibile, e proprio per questo motivo Harry si trovava ad affrontare un viaggio, che non aveva mai avuto l'intenzione di fare, verso una città che probabilmente era anche l'unica in tutti gli Stati Uniti d'America che non riusciva proprio a farsi piacere: San Francisco.  
California, terremoti, la faglia di Sant'Andreas, catastrofi naturali, pioggia, nebbia, maltempo e il Golden Gate Bridge che nei film ad alta tensione crolla sempre; San Francisco per Harry era l'emblema del panico e del disagio anche se qualche anno prima, quando ancora era uno studente del college, c'era stato e si era anche divertito molto, ma così tanto che in futuro aveva rinnegato – arrivando anche ad odiare – quei momenti di pura felicità e autentica spensieratezza.  
Ancora a letto– troppo pigro per alzarsi – e fingendo di non badare allo stato di disordine nel quale la casa perpetrava al di là della sua coltre sicura di coperte e lenzuola, Harry si lamentava della piega vergognosa che aveva preso la sua vita. Un viaggio a San Francisco che non voleva fare, un libro da riscrivere, orribili bozze da correggere, una casa da riordinare, tre lavatrici da mandare e una sorella da ospitare. Gemma viveva a Long Island e aveva di sua spontanea volontà deciso – ovviamente senza prima chiedere il permesso a lui – di invadere letteralmente casa sua per i giorni precedenti alla loro partenza, così che il fratello non potesse farla franca e quindi decidere di non presentarsi all'aeroporto il giorno per il quale era previsto il volo.  
Inutile dire che Harry l'avesse insultata piuttosto pesantemente non appena fu venuto a sapere di questa presa di potere da parte della sorella, ma ormai lei aveva deciso così ed era difficilissimo, se non impossibile, farle cambiare idea. Ma in fondo, Harry, gli voleva bene proprio per questo e adorava passare del tempo con lei, perché Gemma riusciva sempre a dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto e gli dava sempre degli ottimi consigli.  
Adorava un po' meno, però, dover fare le pulizie di casa e sentirsi come una casalinga disperata quando l'arrosto si brucia e i panni in lavatrice stingono rovinando l'intero bucato. Accidenti! - lui era un uomo e ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di tutte quelle faccende domestiche per le quali non era assolutamente portato. Harry non era mai stato un grande fan delle gender roles, ma le faccende domestiche potevano tranquillamente tenersele le donne.  
Sconsolato si alzò e si diresse verso la cucina con l'intenzione di mangiare qualcosa perché il suo stomaco non si limitava solo a brontolare, ma lo minacciava di esplodere se non avesse fatto colazione al più presto. Riempì la sua tazza verde, quella bella grande, ci rovesciò dentro una manciata di cereali al cioccolato e dopo aver afferrato un cucchiaio a caso dal lavandino cominciò a mangiare lentamente. Erano appena le otto e aveva già voglia di tornarsene a dormire mandando a farsi fottere il lavoro, le pulizie di casa, il suo romanzo e anche quell'irritante pettegola di sua sorella che riusciva a infastidirlo come ben poche altre persone. Con la tazza in mano si avvicinò alla finestra e accese la radio. New York era sveglia da molto ore prima di lui – o probabilmente non era mai andata a dormire – e le strade erano gremite di persone che correvano da una parte all'altra per non arrivare a tardi a lavoro, a scuola, a un appuntamento o da qualsiasi altra parte. A New York correvano sempre tutti, nessuno si fermava mai e anche la città correva con i suoi abitanti, cambiava con loro, soffriva con loro e viveva con loro senza dormire mai, senza fermarsi, non prendendosi neanche una misera pausa e a Harry quella città piaceva proprio per questo. Lui si fermava spesso e restava a guardare le vite degli altri, ché in fondo non avevano poi molto di diverso dalla sua. Tutti piangevano, ogni tanto ridevano e un po' più spesso si arrabbiavano proprio come lui e non c'era niente, niente, che riuscisse a farlo sentire speciale o almeno un po' diverso. Aveva una storia anonima, un amore finito – magari finito un po' male – alle spalle e quel sogno di diventare uno scrittore che aveva perso per la strada insieme alla storia che stava cercando inutilmente di riscrivere.  
Pensò che Dio, il mondo – magari anche Silente e Gandalf – dovevano proprio avercela con lui: aveva perso il suo libro, correggeva bozze orribili che si sarebbero trasformate in celebri romanzi da quattro soldi, i cereali avevano perso tutto il loro aroma di cioccolato, la casa era un casino, il bagno impraticabile e come se non bastasse sua sorella stava per arrivare lì per trascinarlo con sé a San Francisco.  
Forse era diventato un tantino ripetitivo, ma la sua vita faceva veramente schifo e la radio, che già a quell'ora trasmetteva le canzoni di Lana del Rey, non si faceva poi così tanti scrupoli nel ricordarglielo.  
« _We were born to die_ , ma fottiti vecchia megera!»

Alla fine aveva ceduto all'incombenza dei suoi doveri e con il CD dei _The 1975_ a tutto volume si era messo a fare le pulizie di primavera, l'ultima settimana del mese di Gennaio. Harry era un po' così: fuori posto, fuori moda, fuori stagione, fuori di testa. Aveva riordinato la cucina, lavato i piatti, spazzato a terra, spolverato in salotto, mandato due lavatrici, lavato il bagno, steso i panni e rifatto il letto nella stanza degli ospiti nella quale avrebbe dormito sua sorella. Aveva anche cercato di rendere presentabile – o almeno accessibile – la sua camera da letto, ma si era limitato a raccogliere tutti i vestiti disseminati a terra e a buttarli nella lavatrice. Per i fogli sparsi sulla scrivania e i mozziconi di sigarette sparsi qua e là non aveva potuto fare un granché, se non buttare tutto sperando che che tra quei fogli non ci fosse nulla di veramente importante.   
Dopo un'intera giornata trascorsa a spazzare, spolverare, lucidare e sgrassare, Harry si era lasciato cadere sul divano annunciando a tutti (tutti chi?) che era troppo stanco anche solo per continuare a vivere. Gemma sarebbe arrivata da lì a momenti e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di cucinare qualcosa per lei, non ne era capace e avrebbe lasciato a sua sorella l'onore di avventurarsi in cucina per preparare la cena mentre lui sarebbe rimasto lì, stravaccato sul divano e passando in rassegna tutti i canali TV che il satellite aveva da offrire. Non guardava la TV da tanto, un po' perché non ne aveva mai il tempo e un po' perché pensava che fosse da stupidi come la maggior parte dei programmi che venivano trasmessi. Roba tipo Big Brother, televendite che servivano solo a fregare i soldi alla povera gente e telegiornali utili solo nel caso si volesse essere informatissimi sulla vita privata della famiglia Kardashian-Jenner.  
Lasciò cadere a terra il telecomando che aveva inconsciamente afferrato e sorridendo delle sue abitudini, che non sarebbero mai cambiate, andò in camera sua a prendere il computer perché di provare non si sarebbe stancato. Mai.  
Aspettò che il sistema si avviasse, aprì la solita pagina sempre più bianca e restò in attesa di un segnale che non tardò ad arrivare, perché appena si fu deciso a scrivere la prima parola – che poi avrebbe sicuramente cancellato – qualcuno suonò al campanello. Sapeva perfettamente chi c'era ad attenderlo dall'altro lato della porta e si affrettò ad aprire proprio perché non aveva alcuna voglia di sorbirsi le lamentele isteriche di...  
«Harry!»  
... Sua sorella.  
«Gemma» ribatté tetro «Mentirei se dicessi che è un piacere averti qui.» si richiuse la porta alle spalle senza staccare gli occhi da sua sorella che passava in rassegna la casa con fare inquisitorio. Era davvero, davvero terrificante.  
«Farò finta di non aver sentito! Ma – ehy! – questa casa è molto più pulita dall'ultima volta che ci sono stata! Hai pagato qualcuno o finalmente hai imparato a fare le pulizie, Harold?» parlava velocemente, era logorroica come al solito mentre passava il dito sui mobili e perlustrava il pavimento ricercando anche solo un piccolo ed insignificante granello di polvere. Era esaurita proprio come la ricordava, ma gli era mancata così tanto che quasi l'idea di quel viaggio a San Francisco cominciava a piacergli.  
«Sei sempre la solita, Gem» le accarezzò il viso mentre la ragazza storceva il naso in una smorfia di disgusto nei suoi confronti, come al solito «Quasi mi mancavi.» non avrebbe mai ammesso che gli era mancata davvero, ma era sicuro che in qualche modo lei avrebbe capito perché erano fratelli e certe cose i fratelli riescono a capirle senza che vengano necessariamente dette.  
«Non lo ammetterai mai, vero, fratellino?» in punta di piedi si protese verso di lui per lasciargli un umido bacio sulla guancia. Harry amava quelle piccole dimostrazioni di affetto tra di loro, perché riuscivano a convincerlo che il loro fosse un rapporto normale, quando normale in realtà non lo era mai stato.  
«Ammettere cosa, sorellina?» il sopracciglio inarcato, il viso contratto in una smorfia turbata dalle parole di Gemma.  
«Che non sapresti come fare senza di me. Ah, voi uomini siete tutti dannatamente uguali! Preferite girare intorno alle cose piuttosto che affrontare la situazione, siete davvero incredibili e stupidi... Incredibilmente stupidi, ecco cosa siete! E ora vattene, su su! Vai a farti un giro e non tornare prima delle 20, stasera cucino io e dopo cena ti aiuterò a preparare le valige! San Francisco ci aspetta!»

Aveva quattordici anni quando vide il suo primo film porno. Voleva far colpo su quel certo Alex che lo aveva fatto innamorare e che, da quanto era riuscito a capire, non faceva altro che guardarli dalla mattina alla sera. Durante la pausa pranzo quindi ne parlava con i suoi amici ad alta voce - per far sì che Alex lo sentisse forte e chiaro - descrivendo tutto fin nei minimi particolari, ma aveva ottenuto solo occhiatine da parte delle ragazze più carine (e più sceme) di tutte la scuola. I suoi amici lo avevano guardato disgustati mentre Alex non lo aveva degnato di un solo sguardo. "Forse è etero" pensó rassegnato. Quello che Harry aveva sapientemente omesso, infatti, era la natura dei film porno che guardava con tanto interesse dalle due alle quattro di notte quando tutti a casa sua andavano a dormire. Erano per lo piú film porno gay coreani. Raramente guardava film porno con etero e ancora più raramente quelli porno lesbo. Forse non sarebbe mai diventato un regista di film porno come aveva più volte confessato ai suoi amici, ma a quattordici anni Harry Styles era senza dubbio un esperto di filmografia pornografica ed era anche cosí ben informato sul sesso gay, da poterlo fare anche ad occhi chiusi. La sua prima volta con un uomo - perché sì, aveva avuto anche delle avventure con delle donne - era avvenuta peró solo tre anni più tardi, quando ormai ne aveva giá compiuti diciassette. Era successo con il suo insegnante di religione e Harry non lo aveva mai raccontato a nessuno. Le ore cinque del pomeriggio e una punizione che si era andato a cercare, alzandosi in piedi urlando contro il suo professore che l'omosessualità non era una malattia e che i gay non avevano bisogno di essere curati. Ma di cure forse ne aveva bisogno il signor Smith, dall'omosessualità repressa in malo modo, che se lo era fottuto in fretta furia contro la cattedra dell'aula di scienze. Harry di quell'episodio non ne aveva mai fatto parola con nessuno e aveva mantenuto il segreto, trattenendo a stento lacrime e urla e graffiandosi la pelle punendosi così per aver offerto il culo a un uomo che disprezzava e lo disprezzava. Una settimana dopo il professor Smith si licenzió e venne in fretta rimpiazzato. Per Harry fu l'inizio della fine. Camminava per i corridoi e si sentiva osservato, spiato e spogliato di tutti i suoi vestiti, della sua dignità. Gli sembrava che tutti fossero a conoscenza del suo piccolo grande segreto e non riusciva ad entrare nell'aula di scienze senza provare una gran voglia di vomitare.   
Una settimana dopo qualcuno gli diede fuoco.  
Ma non era stato lui.  
A questo pensava mentre, dopo sei ore di volo, si dirigeva con sua sorella verso l'uscita principale dell'International Airport di San Francisco. Era stato un volo interminabile e gli era sembrato ancora piú lungo con sua sorella che, logorroica anche più del solito, gli aveva raccontato vita, morte e miracoli di tutte le sue amiche. Un argomento di conversazione così interessante che svariate volte nel corso di quelle sei ore, Harry aveva pensato di lanciarsi dall'aereo senza usare il paracadute. Si sarebbe schiantato a terra così come tutta la sua vita prima di lui. Cosa aveva da perdere, in fondo? Nulla, solo la dignità. Di quella ancora nessuno era riuscito a privarlo, nemmeno quel suo professore di religione che aveva abusato di lui mentre all'orecchio gli sussurrava che erano malati entrambi e che insieme sarebbero bruciati all'Inferno per espiare i propri peccati. Da quando aveva diciassette anni Harry lottava per restare in piedi e se mai un giorno si fosse concesso il lusso di crollare a terra, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di raccogliere i suoi pezzi perché solo lui sarebbe stato in grado di ricomporre il puzzle. Era cosí, orgoglioso e aveva toccato il fondo cosí tante volte che di risalire in superficie forse non ne aveva nemmeno più la voglia.   
«Ah, San Francisco!» almeno Gemma sembrava felice di trovarsi lì «Il paradiso dei gay!»  
I gay, sempre questi maledetti gay in mezzo ai piedi. Iniziava a stancarsi di sentirne a parlare e ogni tanto si chiedeva perché proprio lui era nato così e non qualcun'alto. Poi peró ragionava e capiva che lui non aveva nulla di sbagliato, che tutto era perfettamente normale e che ancor prima di essere omosessuale e di essere Harry, lui era una persona e in quanto tale non doveva essere discriminata. Gli piacevano gli uomini, sì, ma non c'era nulla di sbagliato in lui.  
Chissà se alla fine il signor Smith era bruciato con qualcuno...  
«Ora andiamo in hotel, lasciamo le valige, facciamo il check-in, ci rilassiamo, doccia e poi... MOVIDA!»  
E cosí erano partiti davvero e si trovavano a San Francisco. Fantastico, fantastico davvero soprattutto se come Harry si odiava quella città come gli Stati Uniti odiavano l'URSS durante la Guerra Fredda.  
«Oh Harry, coraggio! Dì qualcosa! Hai perso la lingua, per caso? O l'hai lasciata a New York?»  
New York – santo cielo! – la sua New York! Ma non potevano restare lì per fare un po' di vida loca? Aveva la fortuna di vivere nella Grande Mela, la città che non dorme mai, eppure si trovava comunque bloccato a San Francisco per fare un po' di squallida movida.  
E poi dov'era il pulsante per spegnere sua sorella? Avrebbe dovuto chiamare sua madre per chiederglielo, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito e di farsi internare in una clinica psichiatrica a quasi venticinque anni proprio non ne aveva voglia. Non che avesse molto altro da fare nella sua vita, fatta eccezione per la correzione di quelle bozze orribili, ma la clinica psichiatrica sembrava comunque un rimedio un tantino estremo. Forse l'esilio volontario in Alaska sarebbe stato più che sufficiente.  
«Wow, bella San Francisco, davvero stupenda. Ora possiamo tornare a casa?» disse quasi catatonico e con un filo di voce. Non voleva urlare e dare a quegli stupidi abitanti di quella stupida cittá, la soddisfazione di vedere la scenata isterica di un newyorkese alle prese con la tanto odiata California.  
«Piantala, o ti prendo a calci nel culo. E invece di lamentarti, vedi di trovare un taxy.»  
Si era fermata in mezzo alla strada per sistemare la scarpa che sembrava andargli un po' larga e che aveva decisamente un tacco un po' troppo alto per una come lei. Un coro di clacson e insulti si sollevó contro di loro e Harry afferró la sorella per un braccio e la trascinó con sé, facendo attenzione a non inciampare nella valigia.  
«Ah, i newyorkesi! Si credono i padroni del mondo.» sbottó un passante.  
«Io abito a Long Island!» urló Gemma in tutta risposta, mostrandosi anche parecchio infastidita. Lei non aveva nulla da spartire con quei cafoni dei newyorkesi e lo avrebbe ripetuto fino al giorno della sua morte.  
«Ancora peggio!» ribadì l'altro, ancora abbastanza vicino a loro.  
«COME OSA?»  
Harry intanto si guardava intorno, ché tanto lui con le battaglie perse di sua sorella non aveva niente a che spartire. I californiani avevano sempre le stesse facce da stronzi e anche San Francisco sembrava sempre la stessa; caotica, movimentata e così viva che quasi avrebbe potuto sentirsi come a casa, come a New York. Qualcosa era cambiato e anche le strade erano diverse. C'erano mille e mille luci accese, ma Harry non ne aveva contate cosí tante l'ultima volta che era stato lì. Sembrava tutto diverso e dal finestrino del taxy, mentre abbracciava il suo zaino della Herschel, guardava quella città che tanto aveva odiato in precedenza e senza un motivo. O forse un motivo c'era e lui non voleva ammetterlo? Era confuso e tutte quelle luci non lo aiutavano. Dio, se odiava San Francisco. La odiava con tutta l'anima e tutto il cuore. Era così diversa, senza lui.  
«Harry, forse ho capito perché odi osì tanto questa città. Porca puttana, i californiani sono più stronzi di nostro padre!» erano ormai arrivati al loro hotel e sua sorella aveva pagato il taxista e imprecato almeno una decina di volte contro quella città e i suoi abitanti. Quasi rimpiangeva i newyorkesi megalomani, aveva detto.  
Harry rise e afferró la valigia prima di varcare l'ingresso dell'hotel.  
«No, Gemma, non puoi capire.»

«Harry, dietro di te! No, non ti girare ora!»  
L'aveva portata a cena in un piccolo ristorantino che conosceva e che gli era rimasto nel cuore da quando era stato a San Francisco la prima volta tanti anni prima. Era un posto intimo, tranquillo e adatto per cene non troppo impegnative, ma comunque eleganti e raffinate. A Gemma era piaciuto e Harry aveva sorriso. Avrebbe preferito trovarsi lì con qualcun'altro, ma era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, che iniziava a pensare di non averlo mai incontrato. Sua sorella guardava un punto non ben definito sopra alla sua spalla e lui era curioso di scoprire chi avesse visto di così interessante, tanto da attirare tutta la sua attenzione.  
«Chi c'è dietro di me?» chiese perplesso e curioso.  
«Louis Tomlinson!» sibilò a bassa voce, tutta eccitata «Lo scrittore!»  
Harry annaspò e si strozzò con il vino rosso che stava bevendo, risputandolo nel calice di cristallo che stringeva con molta più forza rispetto a qualche secondo prima. Louis Tomlinson? Scrittore? Gemma doveva essersi sbagliata, le capitava spesso, in fondo di confondere i nomi e le persone. Louis Tomlinson, lo scrittore. Doveva essere uno scherzo, non c'era altra soluzione. Voleva girarsi ma al contempo non voleva farlo. E se sua sorella non si fosse sbagliata? No, non era possibile. Non poteva essere.  
«Scrittore?» ripeté incredulo.   
«Davvero non lo conosci? Diamine, fratellino! Fortuna che lavori nell'editoria, te! È uno scrittore emergente davvero bravissimo, ho letteralmente divorato il suo primo romanzo!» Gemma guardava l'uomo, che per ironia della sorte era seduto proprio a uno dei tavoli dietro al loro, con occhi sognanti e un'espressione ebete stampata sul viso.  
Louis Tomlinson, lo scrittore.  
Era un incubo quello per Harry e con le mani nascoste sotto al tavolo si dava dei pizzicotti sulle cosce per capire se stesse davvero sognando o meno. Con riluttanza scoprì che non era mai stato così sveglio nemmeno quando ancora frequentava la high school e alla prima ora aveva matematica con quella pazza della professoressa Williams.  
«Primo romanzo?» ripeté ancora. Ma allora sua sorella faceva sul serio, non stava mentendo! Voleva andare fino in fondo, voleva saperne di più. Tremava come una foglia e sudava freddo. Odiava San Francisco in quel momento più che mai.  
«Eighteen! La storia di due ragazzi omosessuali che si conoscono al college e capiscono di amarsi, ma uno in realtà impiega più tempo dell'altro e alla fine – Oh, ma che carina sua moglie! E lui è così affascinante... Cosa stavo dicendo? Ah, sì! Harry è impossibile che tu non abbia mai sentito parlare di Eighteen!» erano arrivati gli antipasti e Gemma si era fiondata sul suo piatto senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo. Parlava a vanvera e con la bocca aperta e non si era nemmeno accorta del viso più pallido del solito di Harry che rischiava di stramazzare al suolo da un momento all'altro e che in quel preciso istante pensava di poter morire di crepacuore. Louis Tomlinson. Scrittore. Eighteen. Sua moglie.   
Quello stronzo non solo gli aveva rubato il romanzo, ma si era anche sposato.  
Odiava San Francisco, odiava lui.  
Cercando di mantenere i nervi saldi e senza perdere il controllo si alzò per andare in bagno, consapevole di avere due occhi blu puntati sulla sua schiena.  
Odiava San Francisco, odiava lui.  
Era proprio lui, come lo ricordava. Con quelle braccia muscolose e la statura piccola; le guance scavate e gli zigomi alti; le labbra rosse, screpolate e quel naso delicato che dava un po' di dolcezza a quel volto scavato.  
Cazzo, era proprio lui.  
E Harry lo odiava come odiava San Francisco.

Vicino, sì, ma non abbastanza.  
Si trascinava per le strade da quella mattina presto per seguire quella bionda pazza di sua sorella che al collo aveva una reflex più grande del suo viso. A San Francisco c'era il sole e centinaia di macchine in coda come al solito; era un po' come New York, sì, ma non abbastanza. I venditori ambulanti ai bordi delle strade contrattavano per vendere delle copie ben fatte di opere d'arte famose a prezzi stracciati. Harry si soffermava a guardarli mentre Gemma camminava spedita verso l'ennesima attrazione turistica della quale a lui non importava nulla, ma che avrebbe visitato semplicemente per accontentarla e farla sentire meno in colpa per averlo obbligato ad accompagnarla in quel viaggio. Harry dal canto suo apprezzava l'arte in ogni sua forma e ammirava estasiato le fedeli riproduzioni di quei quadri; chiunque fosse l'autore di quelle copie, aveva dell'incredibile talento. Avrebbe voluto tanto comprarne una che raffigurava una celebre pala d'altare del Tiziano, ma un urlo di sua sorella lo richiamò immediatamente all'ordine. Si scusò con il ragazzo che gli stava per vendere il dipinto e rassegnato raggiunse Gemma, ferma davanti all'ingresso di una libreria.  
Vicino, sì, ma non abbastanza.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto pubblicare un libro, scrivere una storia tutta sua. Quella storia. Ma non poteva, era bloccato ed era incapace anche di riscrivere qualcosa che un tempo era già stato scritto. E non poteva neanche più farlo, perché qualcuno aveva già pubblicato il suo romanzo per lui. Qualcuno di cui lui un tempo si era fidato e che adesso tornava nella sua vita quasi per sbaglio, per ironia del destino, per colpa di un viaggio – quel viaggio – in quella maledetta città che non riusciva neanche più ad odiare. Con i suoi grattacieli altissimi – come New York, sì, ma non abbastanza – i suoi maestosi ponti e la sua storia disseminata di terremoti e catastrofi (proprio come in quei film ad alta tensione che guardava da ragazzino). La California gli piaceva così tanto che in un certo periodo della sua vita aveva sognato di trasferirsi proprio lì, in quello stato, ma odiarla era più facile perché non aveva la possibilità di viverla come aveva sempre programmato di fare.  
Vicino, sì, ma non abbastanza.  
"Cazzo, Louis, è tutta colpa tua se –"  
Non aveva mai addossato a qualcun'altro la causa dei suoi mali, ma Louis era sempre stato il fulcro di tutto, di ogni più piccola ed insignificante cosa. Gioia e dolore, rimpianti e rimorsi, tristezza e felicità. Abbandono. Aveva pianto per lui, riso con lui, vissuto per lui e si era risvegliato una mattina di Dicembre con un biglietto di addio in quella parte di letto che era sempre stata la sua da quando si erano conosciuti, a diciotto anni.  
E (lo) aveva perso, sì, Louis Tomlinson era stata la sua più grande sconfitta.  
«Entriamo, devo comprare una guida turistica altrimenti non riuscirò mai a orientarmi in questa dannata città. Maledetta California! E tu, vedi di non perderti!»   
Harry annuì e seguì sua sorella dentro l'immensa libreria. Cinque piani di libri, stanze vastissime e piene di scaffali, tavolini e ripiani colmi di libri di ogni genere, tipologia, autore, epoca e prezzo. Si guardò intorno estasiato per soli pochi istanti e Gemma era già scomparsa alla ricerca di una guida turistica. Sospirando, Harry si abbandonò al suo istinto che lo condusse nella sezione dove erano impilati i libri più recenti, quelli appena usciti e quelli più venduti. Un libro dalla copertina che ritraeva due ragazzi di spalle e separati da una corda attrasse la sua attenzione.

  
_Louis Tomlinson_

**EIGHTEEN**   


Deglutii rumorosamente e con un peso sul cuore aprì una pagina a caso.

_Le gambe a penzoloni e la sigaretta accesa tra le dita. William non riusciva a dormire nonostante fosse molto stanco. A tormentarlo c'erano ancora certi incubi ricorrenti anche se aveva detto a tutti che da mesi che non gli capitava più di farli; l'ennesima bugia, una delle tante e William ci era abituato perché mentire era sempre stato il suo passatempo preferito. E così al farsi torturare in sonno preferiva restare sveglio fino a consumarsi come una candela che annega nella sua stessa cera. Seduto sul tetto dove sapeva che nemmeno Edward poteva raggiungerlo perché ne aveva paura, William sorrideva nel buio perché gli piaceva allontanarsi da lui, lo faceva sentire meno drogato, meno dipendente, più autonomo. William spesso pensava di non riuscire più a fare a meno di Edward e questo pensiero lo soffocava perché lui avrebbe tanto voluto essere qualcuno anche senza Edward, ma non poteva. Era come se qualcosa lo stesse bloccando dall'interno. Doveva riflettere. Forse la durata di una sigaretta però era troppo breve per capire e avrebbe dovuto fumarne un'altra, giusto il tempo che gli bastava per convincersi che se non aveva Edward, gli rimaneva comunque sempre il fumo e che una dipendenza in fondo valeva l'altra. E se non erano riccioli allora era cenere e se non erano mani erano filtri e se non erano occhi era il fuoco dell'accendino e se non ci fossero stati abbracci, ci sarebbe stato sempre l'affanno per le troppe sigarette che non avrebbero mai sostituito le ore spese a far l'amore fino a farsi male, fino a all'alba che si staglia sul mare.  
«Allora sei qui.»  
Lui alla fine era arrivato, arrivava sempre quando capiva di essere il problema ma anche la soluzione secondo il vangelo dell'ironia del destino.  
«Già.»  
Rispose. Non sapeva in quale altro posto avrebbe dovuto essere, in fondo quel tetto sembrava essere l'unico luogo al quale sentiva di appartenere.  
«Vieni dentro con me.»  
William chiuse gli occhi e pensò che di far l'amore quella notte proprio non ne aveva voglia. Potevano contare le stelle, magari potevano contarle tutte e lasciarsi solo una volta aver finito. Aveva una paura fottuta di quello che provava, si disprezzava perché da solo non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta e la sigaretta bruciava lenta per lasciargli il tempo di capire che lui senza Edward rimaneva su quel tetto, sopra la casa ma non dentro di essa. E William aveva bisogno di una casa e di braccia che lo tenevano stretto.  
Che più o meno è la stessa cosa.  
Lo baciò lento e incantevole un po' perché ne aveva bisogno, un po' perché quel sapore di tabacco era troppo forte e un po' perché lo amava troppo e aveva paura che quell'amore gli scoppiasse nel petto. Aveva freddo adesso che c'era Edward e la voglia di lasciarsi abbracciare era così forte che quasi ebbe l'impulso di cedere.  
E se non se fosse accaduto in quel momento, magari sarebbe accaduto più tardi.  
Avevano ancora tutta la vita davanti e William ancora venti sigarette da fumare._

Ricordava quel pezzo; lo aveva scritto una sera che lui e Louis avevano litigato e il ragazzo era andato a rifugiarsi sul tetto come ogni volta che qualcosa non andava. Lui era andato a cercarlo per chiedergli scusa e alla fine avevano fatto l'amore come al solito tra i libri di poesia e quelli di economia. Non aveva cambiato nulla della stesura originale, era tutto come Harry lo aveva pensato e poi scritto. Ogni virgola era al suo posto, ogni parola era dove lui l'aveva immaginata e le frasi erano le sue, sempre le stesse e la storia era stata pubblicata proprio così, senza correzioni, senza aggiunte. Harry l'aveva scritta e Louis l'aveva pubblicata, mettendo quel suo dannato nome su quella ridicola copertina che tanto bene li raffigurava.   
Una corda per unirli, una corda a separarli.   
Comprò il libro perché voleva leggerlo, comprò il libro perché finalmente aveva ritrovato il suo romanzo. Raggiunse sua sorella alla cassa che non appena gli vide il libro tra le mani sorrise soddisfatta dicendogli che aveva fatto la scelta giusta perché 'Eighteen' era il libro più bello che avesse mai letto in tutta la sua vita. Odiò sua sorella perché se su quella copertina ci fosse stato il suo nome, la storia non le sarebbe poi piaciuta così tanto. Quel romanzo raccontava dei suoi anni al college, in quelle pagine era custodita la sua storia d'amore e non era sicuro che Gemma sarebbe stata contenta di sapere che quella in realtà era la sua vita, che quelle erano le sue esperienze e che Louis Tomlinson sarebbe stato per sempre l'unico stronzo che avrebbe mai amato così tanto da farsi schifo.   
«Non te ne pentirai, fratellino, è un libro bellissimo... Anche se un po' triste!» e la seguì fuori dalla libreria senza risponderle perché se avesse parlato, sarebbe scoppiato a piangere e raccontare la verità a sua sorella era l'ultima cosa che voleva. Si lasciò guidare da Gemma che lo portò in giro per la città e scattarono foto, mangiarono un hot dog, ricordarono la loro infanzia e chiamarono Anne, perché la mamma è sempre la mamma. Quando tornarono in hotel il tramonto era già passato da un bel po' e Harry, affacciato alla finestra della sua stanza, osservava la vita che andava avanti anche senza di lui.

Per tutti quegli anni non aveva fatto altro che chiedersi se Louis avesse dormito da solo come lui, o se avesse trovato qualcun'altro con cui condividere il letto. Ogni notte, prima di spegnere la luce e mettersi a dormire, Harry si era posto questa domanda e ingenuamente aveva immaginato che Louis fosse solo proprio come lui, a tormentarsi con la sua stessa domanda. Evidentemente non era così che le cose erano andate e Louis si era sposato, dormiva con sua moglie ogni notte, presto avrebbe avuto anche dei figli mentre lui continuava pensare di non possedere abbastanza coraggio per impegnarsi con qualcun'altro, se ancora amava Louis come quando aveva solo diciotto anni.  
Era a San Francisco da quasi tre giorni, il suo compleanno era sempre più vicino e sua sorella non gli dava tregua. Lo tempestava di domande, se lo portava ovunque tipo un cagnolino ed erano giorni che Harry non riusciva a trovare neanche un'ora per accendere il computer e correggere alcune delle bozze che il suo datore di lavoro gli mandava per email. Non aveva più bisogno di scrivere, ora che il suo romanzo lo aveva ritrovato, ma un lavoro lo aveva ancora e perdere anche quello non sarebbe stato conveniente. Così quando quella mattina alle otto e un quarto si alzò per andare in bagno a farsi una doccia, decise che avrebbe mandato un messaggio a sua sorella per dirle che quel giorno doveva proprio lavorare e che quindi lei poteva andarsene in giro da sola per negozi. Non ne poteva più di tutto quello shopping e poi aveva una persona da cercare. Si vestì in fretta, saltò la colazione e uscì dall'hotel stringendo in mano la sua copia di 'Eighteen'.

Louis Tomlinson quando usciva di casa molto presto, si recava a fare colazione sempre nello stesso café nel quale una volta – qualche anno prima – aveva preso un cappuccino in compagnia di una persona che nonostante tutto gli era rimasta nel cuore. Era un'abitudine, un gesto essenziale, un ricordo che ancora riusciva a farlo sorridere. Ordinava un cappuccino, una pasta alla crema e restava lì ad aspettare che quella persona entrasse, sebbene sapesse che non sarebbe mai accaduto.  
Ma quella mattina lui entrò davvero nel locale e dal suo sguardo Louis capì che una tempesta era in arrivo e che il sole non sarebbe tornato a splendere molto presto. Stringeva tra le mani un copia di 'Eighteen', il suo libro, il loro libro e sembrava deciso a sputargli in faccia – o in un occhio – tutta la rabbia che per anni aveva covato dentro sé.   
Fu davanti a lui ancora prima che Louis avesse il tempo di realizzare che le sue speranze non erano morte invano; Harry era lì, finalmente era tornato da lui ed era arrabbiato, così tanto arrabbiato che se Louis non avesse conosciuto i suoi occhi verdi così bene, avrebbe creduto che forse aveva davvero imparato ad odiarlo.  
«Perché lo hai fatto?» sibilò a bassa voce; le scenate non le aveva mai amate.  
Louis non rispose.  
Harry sbatté con violenza il libro sul tavolino.  
«Perché lo hai fatto?»  
Louis non rispose.  
Harry respirò profondamente.  
«Perché lo hai fatto?»  
Louis non lo guardava.  
«Rispondimi»  
«No.» rispose tranquillamente, lo sguardo perso.  
Harry uscì dal locale, le mani in tasca e un singhiozzo spezzato in gola.

Lo trovò seduto su una panchina di Lincoln Park, la stessa panchina dove si erano baciati, ubriacati con la birra e dove avevano quasi fatto sesso. Sorrise, Harry sicuramente lo aveva fatto di proposito. Si avvicinò lentamente e si sedette accanto a lui, senza dire una parola.  
«Come hai fatto a trovarmi?» gli chiese Harry dopo un po'.  
«E tu? Tu come hai fatto?» rispose con un'altra domanda, la stessa che gli aveva posto lui per primo. Sapeva che Harry lo aveva trovato perché ancora ricordava tutto quello che avevano fatto insieme proprio lì, a San Francisco.   
«Ti troverò sempre, Louis» era una frase già detta più volte, ma nella quale nessuno dei due aveva mai creduto davvero. Harry glielo aveva promesso, lo avrebbe trovato sempre, ovunque sarebbe andato lui lo avrebbe seguito, ma non era andata proprio così e c'erano troppi anni di silenzio tra i due, troppe fughe, troppe parole trattenute per poter semplicemente seppellire tutto con un abbraccio o con una nuova promessa di non lasciarsi mai più, o almeno quella di cercarsi sempre.  
«Eppure ce ne hai messo di tempo per venire fin qui. Quanti anni sono passati? Quattro? Cinque?» sarcastico, ironico, come era sempre stato. Harry non lo aveva mai cercato da quando lui lo aveva lasciato solo quella mattina di Dicembre e non poteva passarci sopra, non poteva dimenticare. Lui lo aveva lasciato, questo era vero, ma Harry non lo aveva mai cercato e non aveva nemmeno provato a chiamarlo. Harry Styles era stata la sua più grande vittoria, ma lo aveva perso da troppo tempo per poter semplicemente tornare lì dove lo aveva abbandonato e riprenderselo come se niente fosse accaduto.  
«Non avevo voglia di cercarti.» mentì spudoratamente. Aveva sempre voluto cercarlo, capire perché se ne era andato e rimettere tutto a posto, ma non lo aveva mai fatto per paura o perché semplicemente aveva voluto lasciarlo andare. Lo amava così tanto da averlo reso libero e con il tempo si era convinto di aver preso la decisione più giusta.  
«Bugiardo.» era un bugiardo, cazzo se lo era, e avrebbe voluto baciarlo per lavargli via con l'acqua santa tutte quelle menzogne che masticava con eleganza.  
«Perché l'hai fatto? Perché hai rubato il mio romanzo e l'hai pubblicato? Perché l'hai fatto Louis? Sono stanco di te, delle tue fughe, dei tuoi silenzi. Devi dirmi la verità.» voleva sentirlo davvero, quello che Louis aveva da dirgli anche se poteva fargli male, anche se poteva restarne deluso. Voleva saperlo perché da anni viveva circondato da un muro di silenzio, un muro che solo le parole di Louis potevano far crollare «Ora.»   
«Quella mattina di Dicembre, quando ti ho lasciato, il diario era nascosto sotto il tuo cuscino e io l'ho preso perché volevo leggere quello che scrivevi durante le tue notti insonni. Ho letto le prime due, tre, quattro pagine e non riuscivo a staccarmi dalla tua storia. Parlava di me, parlava di te, di quello che avevamo passato insieme e tu ti stavi per svegliare, così l'ho preso e l'ho portato con me. L'ho letto, l'ho divorato, l'ho imparato a memoria e un giorno mi sono svegliato con l'idea di pubblicarlo.» spiegò semplicemente, come se quello che aveva fatto fosse normale, un'azione che chiunque al posto suo avrebbe compiuto. La storia che Harry aveva scritto era intensa, ripiegata su se stessa, come se non volesse lasciarsi intendere da chi la leggeva e doveva essere pubblicata, così l'aveva fatto lui. Ma non era quello l'unico motivo.  
«Quella era la mia storia, Louis! Non ne avevi il diritto!» esclamò quasi urlando, guardandolo finalmente negli occhi per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. Lo sguardo di Louis fuggiva, scappava, correva veloce lontano dal suo proprio come aveva sempre fatto.  
«Era la nostra storia, Harry! Parlava di noi, raccontava la nostra vita insieme ed era mia quanto tua. Tu l'hai scritta, certo, ma io l'ho vissuta proprio come te. E non venirmi a parlare di diritti proprio tu, che non hai mai denunciato quel porco che ti ha violentato a diciassette anni. E indovina un po', era un tuo diritto farlo. Ah no, scusa, era un tuo dovere.» non lo aveva ancora perdonato per aver tenuto sempre nascosto quel segreto che portava con sé da anni e probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai fatto. La loro era sempre stata una lotta a chi i segreti riusciva a mantenerli meglio e Harry aveva sempre vinto, chè a nascondere era sempre stato il più bravo, ma Louis no. Louis sapeva mentire ma la verità non riusciva a farla tacere. Louis scappava di continuo ma alla fine tornava sempre indietro. La loro storia andava avanti così, tra cicatrici e fughe, tra segreti e mezze verità, tra bugie e sigarette spente tra le lenzuola quando la voglia di far l'amore superava qualsiasi altro istinto, anche quello di sopravvivenza. Si erano feriti, graffiati, baciati, curati e non avevano mai avuto bisogno di parlare ché alle parole, si sa, avevano preferito il muro contro il quale sbattersi e appendere qualsiasi discorso privo di buon senso. Le parole ferivano più di mille lame d'acciaio, questo lo sapevano di entrambi, e forse era per questo che avevano scelto di logorarsi in quel modo spietato, silenzioso, baciandosi tra le lacrime e lasciando impronte sulla pelle sudata alle sei del mattino. Si erano consumati a vicenda, bruciandosi e scoppiando come stelle che muoiono lentamente. E i loro segreti li avevano scoperti così, togliendosi i vestiti.  
«Perché te ne sei andato?» non era riuscito a trattenersi e quella domanda gli era scappata come una confessione che si vuole fare da troppo tempo. Non gli interessava più del suo romanzo e forse non gli era mai interessato davvero, voleva sapere perché Louis lo aveva lasciato, perché quella mattina aveva deciso che non aveva più voglia di bruciare con lui.   
«Non lo so. Forse volevo semplicemente fare qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido e avventato. Quella mattina me ne sono andato e per giorni ho sperato che tu mi chiamassi o che mi venissi a cercare. Ma non lo hai fatto, Harry, e sai perché? Perché tu sei come me e all'agire hai sempre preferito ucciderti in silenzio, senza far rumore. Non mi hai cercato perché hai voluto lasciarmi andare; non mi hai cercato perché proprio come me volevi restare solo; non mi hai cercato perché pensavi di aver subito un torto. Non mi hai cercato, Harry, e se io brucio, tu bruci con me. È sempre stato così, fin da quei diciotto baci e per tutte le volte che ti ho costretto a fare qualcosa che tu non volevi. Non c'è mai stato un più forte e un più debole, siamo sempre stati io e te e ci siamo inventati a vicenda, distrutti a vicenda, consumati a vicenda. E stavamo bene così perché - cazzo! - preferivamo scopare contro un muro piuttosto che risolvere i nostri problemi in maniera razionale. Siamo così, io e te, fuori controllo.» lo guardava negli occhi e misurava il suo terrore. Capiva dallo sguardo che aveva, che Harry non si era mai reso conto fino a quel momento che la loro relazione non era stata altro che un'esplosione. Se ne avessero avuto la possibilità, probabilmente avrebbero scopato anche lì, in quel preciso istante, ma dopo tutto quel tempo sembravano aver ritrovato la voglia di parlare e far luce su quel buio che li aveva avvolti entrambi. Si erano incontrati una sera per caso in discoteca e Harry si era innamorato. Aveva diciotto anni e una gran voglia di mettere il suo cuore nelle mani di qualcuno. Si erano incontrati una sera per caso quando ormai mancavano poche ore all'alba e Louis si era ubriacato. Aveva diciotto anni e una gran voglia di amare ed essere amato.  
«Io non brucio con te.» rispose infine, come se di tutto il resto non gliele fregasse nulla. Non voleva bruciare con lui, ché di cicatrici ne aveva fin troppe e Louis gli aveva fatto del male così tante volte che di altro dolore non sentiva di averne bisogno.  
«Vieni con me.» disse. Era un ordine e non una semplice richiesta.  
«Dove?» né sì, né no, solo dove. Voleva sapere dove lo avrebbe portato perché di Louis non si fidava, non più.  
«Vieni con me e basta» non lo sapeva nemmeno dove lo avrebbe portato, voleva che andasse con lui senza far domande perché di parole ce n'erano state fin troppe   
«Tu mi condurrai all'Inferno, un giorno.» era quella la sua condanna? Seguirlo ovunque, fino alla pazzia?  
«Sai qual è la verità, Harry? È che l'inferno, con me, ti piacerebbe anche.»  
E lo seguì.

«Dove stiamo andando?» erano in macchina da circa mezz'ora – mezz'ora di silenzio – e Harry cominciava ad innervosirsi. Il loro dialogo, avvenuto poco prima, lo aveva lasciato interdetto e non sapeva cos'altro dire che non fosse già stato detto. Louis aveva ragione, quando diceva che lui non lo aveva cercato perché aveva voluto lasciarlo andare, solo che non aveva mai voluto ammetterlo a se stesso. Per anni aveva aspettato che lui tornasse a bussare alla sua porta, ma non si era mai adoperato per far sì che accadesse.  
«Non lo so» Louis sorrideva come un bambino contento e guidava in quel suo solito modo spericolato che gli aveva spesso procurato parecchie multe ai tempi del college. Non riusciva a guidare in modo tranquillo e sfrecciava sull'autostrada come se davvero dovesse dirigersi all'Inferno. Dove stava andando non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, andava e basta perché tanto da qualche parte prima o poi sarebbe arrivato. Tutte le strade portano a qualcosa, questo lo aveva imparato da bambino, e lui era intenzionato a percorrerle tutte prima di scoprire quale fosse quella giusta da intraprendere.  
«Sei sempre il solito, non cambierai mai» si lamentò Harry che lo conosceva così bene da riuscire a leggerlo come se fosse stato un libro aperto. Louis aveva sempre amato il rischio, l'imprevisto, la casualità e l'imprevidibilità. Non temeva i cambiamenti, era sempre riuscito ad adattarsi a situazioni nuove e sconosciute e non aveva mai riscontrato difficoltà nel fare nuove conoscenze. Cadeva, si rialzava, poi cadeva di nuovo, ma non si arrendeva mai fino a quando non riusciva a trovare ciò che cercava. Forse per questo l'aveva baciato diciotto volte prima di amarlo, perché diciotto erano stati gli sbagli necessari a fargli capire che lo voleva, che lo desiderava, che lui era la sua strada giusta da percorrere.  
«Puoi accendere la radio, Harry, per favore?» era sempre così, tra loro due. Uno diceva A e l'altro rispondeva elencando B, C e D ma riuscivano sempre a capirsi. Era uno strano modo di comunicare e un ottimo motivo per litigare, ma era anche così che avevano imparato a conoscersi e a scoprirsi. Harry sbuffò, con un gesto indolente accese la radio e la musica riempì subito l'abitacolo dell'auto.  
« _Looking at it now, last December. We were built to fall apart, then fall back together_ » canticchiò tamburellando le dita sul volante a ritmo di musica. A Harry piaceva quando Louis cantava, ma non quando cantava le canzoni di Taylor Swift.  
«Che forza Taylor Swift, eh? Non ne sbaglia una! _But when the sun came up I was looking at you_ » continuava a canticchiare e Harry odiava quella canzone più del solito perché le parole sembravano essere state scritte proprio per loro due. E Louis era lì, sì, ma non era mai abbastanza. Eppure era lì e Harry poteva morirne di tutta quella ricchezza, poteva morire per quella vicinanza che era troppa, così tanta da impoverirlo. Tutto quell'amore verso quel ragazzo lo uccideva, lo logorava, lo consumava perché mancava una mancanza e sentiva di impazzire. Voleva che tutto ciò che aveva sempre amato fosse lontano da lui, perché non poteva averlo davvero, perché era lì, eppure era lontano e c'era bisogno che mancasse qualcosa, che Louis tornasse mancare perché c'era senza esserci e il suo cuore si stava ammalando e il suo io si stava perdendo.  
«Eh già» ribadì senza prestare attenzione alle parole che pronunciava. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a restare in hotel a lavorare o forse sarebbe dovuto andare in giro per negozi insieme a sua sorella. Avrebbe pagato pur di non trovarsi lì, fianco a fianco al suo assassino «Ma è odiosa.» aggiunse quasi con odio.  
«Se non la smetti di lamentarti ti faccio fare un tuffo dal Golden Gate Bridge.» scoppiò a ridere, ricordando il terrore che Harry serbava nei confronti di quel ponte. Aveva visto troppi film e si era lasciato suggestionare, glielo aveva sempre detto.  
Harry restò in silenzio, la bocca socchiusa e le mani in mano. Louis ricordava ancora tutti quei piccoli particolari e lui restava lì ad ascoltare come se gli parlasse di qualcuno che prima conosceva e che ora aveva perso. Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere di nuovo il vecchio se stesso, ma doveva ancora riuscire a trovarsi.  
«Ancora... Tu... Tu ricordi?»  
«Certo che ricordo. Ricordo tutto, ogni cosa.» aveva sempre avuto una memoria di ferro e i ricordi non lo aveva mai spaventato, anzi, gli tenevano compagnia quando sprofondava in quella sua solitudine piena di incubi.   
«Ma dove stiamo andando?» chiese di nuovo, non si arrendeva mai.  
«Non lo so.» fu la risposta giocosa di Louis, identica a quella di poco prima.  
«Senti, Louis, finiamola qui e riportami indietro. Non possiamo accantonare questi anni di silenzio e pretendere che nulla sia cambiato tra di noi. Tu sei sposato, io... Io non lo so. Ti amo ancora? Non lo so. Non ho nessuna intenzione di bruciare con te, ci siamo fatti del male così tante volte, siamo scappati così tante volte che ora sono stanco. Stare con te mi consuma e io non voglio essere... Consumato. Non da te... Da te vorrei soltanto essere amato, Louis.» e mentiva, mentiva perché ancora lo amava, ma sapeva di non poterlo avere. Non poteva avere un uomo sposato anche se lo amava con tutta la sua anima. Esatto, non con il cuore, ma con l'anima. Il cuore era per i sentimenti tormentati, quelli sporchi e si rompeva troppo facilmente, ma l'anima... L'anima era per i sentimenti puri, luminosi e belli e quello che lui provava per Louis era puro nonostante tutte le cicatrici, nonostante la cenere. Nonostante tutte quelle ferite ancora aperte.  
«Io-» voleva rispondere qualcosa perché non poteva semplicemente incassare il colpo e ammettere che Harry aveva ragione. Lo amava anche lui ma non poteva tornare e pretendere che gli si gettasse tra quelle braccia che erano state fatte solo per sostenerlo. Lo amava con tutta la sua mente perché il cuore l'aveva messo via.  
«Non dire nulla, ti prego. Non rendere tutto questo ancora più difficile.»  
Louis non replicò e imboccò l'uscita dell'autostrada. Lo avrebbe riportato in hotel, se era quello che voleva, ma non lo avrebbe abbandonato di nuovo.  
No, non quella volta.

« _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Harry, happy birthday to you!_ »  
Alla fine il suo compleanno era arrivato e lui aveva compiuto venticinque anni. Un quarto di secolo. Wow. Sorseggiava il suo Sex on the beach con disinvoltura e sua sorella gli aveva organizzato una piccola festicciola/aperitivo in un locale non molto lontano dal loro hotel e aveva invitato anche alcune sue amiche che aveva conosciuto all'università e che vivevano lì a San Francisco.  
Harry avrebbe preferito la roulette russa.  
Non odiava i compleanni, gli piaceva festeggiarli, ma non circondato da uno stormo di oche le quali argomentazioni comprendevano la ceretta, la pillola anticoncezionale e quei ridicoli romanzetti rosa che lui odiava.  
Non vedeva Louis da giorni e forse era meglio così, solo che gli mancava e non riusciva più ad ignorare quel vuoto che aveva nel petto da quando era sceso dalla sua macchina. C'era riuscito una volta a ignorare la sua assenza, non era poi così convinto di riuscirci ancora.  
Gli serviva una scusa per allontanarsi da quel tavolo e non sarebbe bastato un semplice "vado in bagno", no, serviva qualcosa di più efficace perché lo sguardo di Gemma non lo mollava un secondo e sarebbe stato difficile – se non impossibile – scappare.  
Sentì il cellulare vibrare nella tasca dei suoi skinny neri e subito lo tirò fuori per leggere il messaggio che gli era arrivato.

Passo a prenderti tra 10 minuti – Louis

Come aveva fatto a trovarlo? Come era riuscito ad avere il suo nuovo numero?  
Stalker.  
Dieci minuti.  
Istintivamente si alzò dalla sua sedia con impeto e quella cadde a terra con un tonfo. Fregandosene della furia omicida scatenatasi negli occhi di sua sorella, afferrò il cappottò e lo indossò in fretta e furia.  
Nove minuti.  
«Scusa, dove stai andando?» Gemma sembrava irritata – o isterica? – e quella volta davvero non poteva assolutamente dargli torto. Solo che lui doveva andarsene.  
«Non lo so.» ancora quella risposta, era stato contagiato.  
«Harry, non scherzare» lo invitò a rimettersi a sedere con un cenno della mano.  
Otto minuti.  
«Non sto scherzando!» esclamò seccato «Ciao sorellina, grazie per la bella serata!» di merda, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma se lo risparmiò. Detto questo, si allontanò dal tavolo senza nemmeno salutare le amiche di Gemma che probabilmente non si era accorte di nulla. Sua sorella gli urlava dietro di tornare subito lì – ma lì dove? – e Harry ovviamente non l'ascoltava.  
Sette minuti.  
Uscì da locale e Louis era già lì che lo aspettava fuori dalla sua macchina parcheggiata.  
Come aveva fatto a trovarlo? Come era riuscito ad avere il suo nuovo numero?  
Erano passati in fretta quei dieci minuti!

« _Do you wanna dance? Do you wanna dance? Do you wanna dance in the bar at the back of the hall?_ » in macchina, con Louis, senza rispettare il limite di velocità con il CD dei The 1975 a tutto volume. Quello sì che era il compleanno che aveva sempre desiderato e assomigliava un po' a quello dei suoi ventun'anni, peccato che non ricordasse molto di quella volta. Colpa della tequila, mica sua.  
« _And I say do you wanna dance? Do you wanna dance? Do you wanna dance at the back of the hall?_ » cantavano insieme quello che, avevano scoperto, era il CD preferito di entrambi. Harry si chiese se davvero potevano continuare a vivere lontani due come loro, che avevano condiviso troppo e che avevano da vivere ancora troppi giorni insieme.  
« _AND IT TAKES A BIT MORE!_ » urlarono insieme, i finestrini aperte e le strade semi deserte di una San Francisco che Harry non conosceva. Giravano in macchina da ore, erano quasi le tre del mattino (o della notte) e quella era la notte più bella della sua vita, anche più bella di quelle passate a far l'amore sul letto o contro il muro. Non aveva mai chiesto altro che quello e qualcuno lassù sembrava averlo finalmente accontentato anche se probabilmente quella era l'ultima volta in cui un suo desiderio diventava realtà. Era una notte luminosa e la luce dei lampioni illuminava la strada, le mani di Louis strette intorno al volante e le sue abbandonate ai lati del sedile. Non sentiva freddo anche se l'aria gelida che entrava dal finestrino aperto gli graffiava il viso pallido e gli accarezzava i capelli.  
«Hai freddo?» Louis non lo guardava, gli occhi fissi sulla strada e gli era grato per questo perché il suo corpo non era più in grado di sostenere il suo sguardo pesante. I suoi occhi lo trapassavano, lo avevano sempre fatto, e sembravano capirlo meglio della sua mente.  
«No, sto bene.» stava bene davvero, erano anni che non si sentiva così vivo. La musica, il suo CD preferito, il ragazzo che amava, una città nella quale avevano visto crescere il proprio amore e quella in cui si erano detti 'ti amo' per la prima volta; Harry aveva venticinque anni da un giorno e qualche ora, ma sentiva di averne di nuovo diciotto e la luce che illuminava il volto magro e spigoloso di Louis gli ricordava la stessa luce che aveva visto nei suoi occhi la sera che lo aveva conosciuto.  
«Sei sicuro?»   
«Sì.»  
Senza una meta continuavano a girare in tondo e le strade si susseguivano, sempre uguali e tutte più o meno deserte. San Francisco brillava in quelle sue mille luci che l'avvolgevano e se nel cielo c'erano stelle, Harry non riusciva a vederle. Gli mancava New York e gli mancava casa sua. Ma tanto le stelle non riusciva a vederle nemmeno da lì.  
«Pensi ancora quello che mi hai detto l'altro giorno?»  
Aveva aspettato prima di fargli quella domanda e quasi aveva pensato di tenerla per sè, ma non poteva ignorarla e far finta di nulla. Doveva sapere se aveva ancora una possibilità di riaverlo indietro o se davvero lo aveva perduto per sempre.  
«Louis-»  
«Harry, no, voglio saperlo.»  
«Non ha importanza quello che penso, ha importanza questo momento e io non voglio rovinarlo.» la sua mano sul suo braccio e il cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto «Portami al Golden Gate Bridge.»  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sì.»  
Spinse l'acceleratore e Harry conficcò le unghie nella pelle del sedile. Lo odiava quando correva in quel modo, ma lo eccitava con quello sguardo concentrato e le mani serrate intorno al volante. Conosceva quella presa, l'aveva sperimenta su di sè innumerevoli volte.

_I'll give you one more time  
We'll give you one more fight_

La voce di Matty Healy era l'unico rumore percettibile nell'auto. Nessuno dei due parlava più e Robbers risuonava con le sue parole disperate, un po' strane e forti. Harry guardava fuori dal finestrino e attendeva il momento in cui il ponte che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di attraversare. Il Golden Gate Bridge era il simbolo della città di San Francisco e la collegava con la parte meridionale della contea di Marin. Sua sorella c'era stata qualche giorno prima con una delle sue amiche e gli aveva detto che era proprio come nei film, una figata unica. Harry l'aveva mandata a quel paese ed aveva subito rivolto la sua attenzione ad 'Eighteen'. Gli era mancata quella storia, gli mancava il suo passato.  
«Ci siamo quasi.»  
Il Golden Gate Bridge era anche detto il ponte dei suicidi, con la media di un suicidio ogni due settimane e in effetti, pensò Harry, anche lui sarebbe andato fin lì se un giorno avesse voluto suicidarsi. Il ponte era di quel caratteristico colore arancione internazionale che lo rendeva visibile anche con la nebbia. Grande, imponente e lunghissimo, quel ponte era un'opera d'arte, il frutto della perfetta unione tra ingegneria e architetura.  
«Non è più possibile suicidarsi qui.» esordì Louis, ridacchiando dello sguardo preoccupato di Harry. Stavano attraversando il ponte; l'affluenza del traffico era minima a quell'ora della notte.  
«Come mai me lo dici?» possibile che ancora riuscisse a leggergli nel pensiero?  
«Non so, caso mai ti venisse voglia di farlo...» i loro occhi si erano incontrati per circa pochi secondi e Harry era diventato rosso come una bambina timida e vergognosa.  
«Oh...» sospirò con innocenza, un'innocenza che in Louis scatenò una voglia quasi animalesca di sbatterselo in quel preciso istante.  
«Devi superare le tue paure.» disse con noncuranza da medico annoiato e premendo un piccolo bottoncino sul cruscotto che Harry non aveva notato prima. Il tettino dell'auto sopra di loro cominciò ad aprirsi e il cielo fu presto visibile con tutte le sue sfumature di blu. Era uno spettacolo divino, una tela dipinta dal pennello sapiente di un'artista che non era riuscito a regolarsi con i colori e allora troppo blu, un po' nero e una puntina di bianco per tracciare le linee di quella volta celeste così intensa e brillante.  
«È bellissimo.»  
Louis sorrise soddisfatto e lo osservò con la coda dell'occhio mentre si metteva in piedi sul sedile e con il busto fuori dalla macchina sollevava il capo verso il cielo.

_Cause you're my medicine  
Yeah you're my medicine_

Aveva un corpo e finalmente riusciva a sentirlo. La vita scorreva in lui veloce come mai prima d'ora. Ora le stelle riusciva a vederle e brillavano, brillavano così forte e così vicine a lui che temeva gli fossero cadute negli occhi. Urlò perché era felice, perché quel ponte non lo spaventava più e perché viaggiava in piedi sul sedile di una macchina, sospeso sull'Oceano Pacifico e un cielo sopra di lui che non aveva mai sentito così suo.

_I, I wanna marry you  
Said I, I adore you  
And that's all I have to say, bye-bye  
And you opiate this hazy head of mine_

Louis canticchiava e avrebbe volentieri smesso di guidare solo per guardarlo e bearsi di quella vista magnifica che proprio accanto a lui stava prendendo vita. Harry urlava perché era felice, finalmente, dopo tutto il tempo che aveva passato a cercare qualsiasi cosa pur di avere uno scopo nella sua vita. Louis se ne era andato, Louis si era portato via il suo diario, Louis aveva pubblicato il suo libro, ma Louis era tornato, Louis era lì con lui, Louis gli aveva ridato quella vita che si era portato via e lui avrebbe scritto di quei momenti, avrebbe scritto di quella notte che aveva attraversato il Golden Gate Bridge e aveva urlato per la gioia, per la vita che sentiva esplodere nel petto, per quel cielo trapunto di stelle che brillavano opache come diamanti grezzi e scheggiati.  
Aveva una nuova storia da raccontare.  
«Louis»  
«Sì?» sbadigliò svogliatamente.  
«Credo di amarti ancora.» ma era più come se ne avesse la certezza.  
Erano ormai giunti quasi alla fine del ponte ed Harry era tornato a sedersi accanto lui. Eccitato, freddo, pieno di vita.  
«Harry, sei ubriaco. Ti riporto subito in hotel.»  
«Passa la notte con me, Louis.»

Erano arrivati davanti alla porta della camera di Harry tra un'imprecazione e l'altra, tra baci e carezze che li serravano in una morsa stretta di braccia e gambe. L'uno baciava la terra sotto i piedi dell'altro come era sempre stato e le ginocchia crollavano al suolo, richiamate al loro posto. Erano entrati nella stanza come per miracolo ed entrambi si erano dimenticati di accendere la luce, sbattendo contro gli spigoli, i mobili e il muro che stava sempre dove non doveva trovarsi. E ancora dieci, cento, mille baci. Baci sulla guancia, baci sul collo, baci sul mento. Baci sulle clavicole, baci sul polso, baci sulla spalla seguiti da piccoli morsi famelici. Il cappotto di Harry fu il primo a finire a terra, seguito pochi istanti dopo da quello di Louis. Le mani tremavano, i vestiti non volevano strapparsi e le dita cercavano la via più breve per raggiungere quella pelle che conoscevano e ricordavano bene, come un bel sogno o un incubo ricorrente.  
Con le dita incerte Harry riuscì a slacciare i bottoni della camicia di Louis che non ebbe lo stesso rispetto per la sua e gliela strappò di dosso con violenza. Era la sua preferita, cazzo. Grugnì nel bacio e quello stronzo sorrise, soddisfatto e orgoglioso di quel gesto rude e quasi cattivo. Il muro freddo premeva contro la sua schiena e Harry ripensò a tutte le altre volte che si era ritrovato in quella posizione con Louis premuto contro il suo petto e le schegge dell'intonaco a graffiargli la schiena. Con una mano riuscì a raggiungere l'interruttore della luce e nel momento stessa in cui l'accese, Louis fermò il bacio per guardarlo con astio.  
«Spegnila»  
«Cadremo sul pavimento nel tentativo di raggiungere il letto, se spengo la luce.»  
«Non importa, non l'abbiamo mai fatto sulla moquette.» e nella stanza tornò di nuovo il buio. Il bacio riprese da dove l'avevano lasciato ma più spinto, come se volessero completarsi, addentrarsi l'uno nell'altro come in un bosco quando è sera. Amavano per non ammalarsi, si ammalavano per non amarsi. Era una tortura, un tormento, una lama che lacerava la pelle e sangue che colava a terra. Non c'era speranza per loro perché il loro amore era sempre stato fuoco, un processo chimico, una combustione lenta e perpetua che li consumava dall'interno e li univa in un'unica fiamma come Ulisse e Diomede.  
Raggiunsero il letto a tentoni, ma senza cadere per terra. La sveglia segnava le quattro e ventisette e dalla finestra entrava una luce soffusa, delicata e morbida come le mani di Louis che risalivano sulle sue gambe ancora fasciate dai suoi skinny jeans. Come il vento smette di far sbattere le imposte delle finestre, la bocca di Louis battè la ritirata dalle sue e – giusto il tempo di un sospiro – le sentì infilarsi tra le fessure dei suoi jeans strappati. Gli baciava le ginocchia con lentezza e dedizione come se avesse tra le labbra della porcellana finissima. Inarcò la schiena e ansimò; i capelli incollati alla nuca sudata, le palpebre pesanti e gli occhi che faticavano a restare aperti, sopraffatti anch'essi dal piacere.  
«Fammi vedere i tuoi begli occhi verdi.» sussurrò lieve come un sospiro e il ragazzo sotto di lui tremò contro il suo corpo. Louis non ricordava quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che si era sentito così e forse non c'era mai stato un precedente. Il sesso con Harry era sempre stato più simile a una lotta tra graffi e urla ma quello era amore, Louis lo sentiva come sentiva i suoi ricci scivolargli tra le dita. Aveva lasciato crescere i capelli ed erano sparsi sul lenzuolo bianco a creare un'aureola intorno alla sua testa. Era un angelo, era un diavolo, era tutto quello che aveva sempre cercato e che si era lasciato scappare con un banale errore di distrazione.  
«Sta zitto e baciami» con voce strozzata, come se stesse per esalare il suo ultimo respiro. Era quella l'ultima battaglia di una guerra che non avevano più le forze di combattere. Quello era amore e Harry lo sentiva come sentiva un peso schiacciarlo contro il letto. Anche lui aveva lasciato crescere i capelli e la barba, gli occhi erano più luminosi e blu e le orecchie piccole come le ricordava. Il baciò arrivo poco dopo proprio come richiesto mentre le dita abili di Louis percorrevano il profilo dei suoi tatuaggi. La nave e poi la rosa, l'ancora e poi quel piccolo 'Hi'. Ricambiò il gesto. La bussola e poi il pugnale, la corda e poi quel piccolo 'Ops'. Uniti per la vita, anche senza volerlo, da quei tatuaggi che sarebbero rimasti nonostante i matrimoni, le convivenze, la distanza che c'era tra loro.   
«A diciott'anni eravamo due stupidi.»  
Gli aveva sfilato gli skinny a fatica poi era tornato di nuovo su di lui. Ora lo guardava e gli accarezzava i capelli con dolcezza lasciandogli anche qualche lieve bacio sulla fronte e sul naso.   
«E quindi?» ansimò, circondandogli la vita con le braccia per avvicinarlo di più a lui.  
«Ti amo come uno stupido.»  
Sorrise per distrarlo mentre con la furbizia di una volpe si apprestava a sfilargli anche gli slip. Non riusciva più ad aspettare. Voleva trovarsi dentro di lui, di nuovo.  
«Siamo due stupidi.»  
Entrambi nudi, lì a mostrare ferite di vecchie battaglie perse e più volte combattute. Era bello aspettare prima di far l'amore, guardarsi l'un l'altro e riconoscere nel corpo dell'altro le proprie debolezze, le proprie stranezze, le proprie cicatrici. Seduto sopra di lui, Louis non distoglieva lo sguardo dal suo. Si sentiva in colpa, perché l'indomani sarebbe svanito tutto e lui sarebbe tornato a casa da Eleanor e Harry avrebbe dovuto affrontare di nuovo la sua scomparsa. Non poteva fargli questo, non un'altra volta. Ma quelle braccia erano fatte per tenerlo stretto a sè e non poteva ignorarlo. Era la sua metà, il suo yang, la sua persona, la sua anima affine, tutto ciò che aveva sempre cercato, l'altro capo del suo filo rosso, quello per cui avrebbe sempre lottato.  
«Louis, non importa.» sembrava ancora riuscire a leggergli nel pensiero.  
«E domani? Cosa dirai domani?»   
«Almeno ti avrò avuto per un'ultima volta, quello che dirò o che penserò ora non importa.»

_Baby I don't want to feel alone_

La loro prima volta era stata strana. Erano in campeggio ed era successo. Era semplicemente successo. Harry dormiva, era notte fonda e a un tratto si era risvegliato perché Louis era entrato di soppiatto nel suo sacco a pelo. Lo avevano fatto e la tenda non si era smontata per miracolo. Erano stati un po' impacciati, ma era stato bello poi aspettare l'alba insieme e rendersi conto di averlo fatto davvero.  
Timidi e insicuri come la prima volta di una lunga serie, quella notte in hotel l'avevano fatto di nuovo con un cuore per due che tremava e i loro corpi che si abbandonavano l'uno all'altro. Nessuno dominava sull'altro, era un reciproco scampiarsi di pelle e di ossa per rinascere, ritornare, rivivere un amore che era troppo forte per essere vissuto una sola volta. Louis leccava il sudore sulla pelle di Harry mentre ancora non si decideva a spingersi un po' per entrare in lui. Non voleva fargli altro male, ma rischiava di impazzire, erano anni che lo toccava, che non lo sentiva suo che i palmi delle sue mani non scivolavano lungo le sue natiche e le sue cosce.  
Piangendo, perché avrebbe preferito non cedere alla tentazione, scivolò in lui con facilità, troppa, ed erano così vicini che avrebbe preferito sentire la sua mancanza all'averlo lì, tutto per sé, e dovergli dire addio.  
Gli tirò i capelli perché un po' di quel dolore che aveva doveva sentirlo anche lui e l'ultima cosa che vide fu una L tatuata dietro l'orecchio destro.

_I have loved you since we were eighteen  
Long before we both thought the same thing  
To be loved and to be in love_

«Potresti trasferirti a New York.» giocherellava con i suoi capelli morbidi e setosi, un po' in disordine dopo il sesso.  
«Il mio posto è qui.» rispose con voce piatta. Il suo posto non era a San Francisco, non lo era mai stato e il perché stesse cercando di convincersene era un mistero anche per lui.  
«E il mio posto è ovunque sia tu.» da sempre, da quando avevano diciotto anni.  
«Sembra una condanna.»  
«Nulla è una condanna con te, Louis.»

_Oh love, let’s split the night wide open and we’ll see everything  
We can live in love in slow motion, motion, motion_

Se ne andò di nascosto perché era la cosa migliore per tutti. Non aveva più nulla da fare lì a San Francisco perché tutto quel che aveva da ritrovare lo aveva già trovato e perso ancora una volta. Sua sorella probabilmente lo avrebbe ammazzato quattro o cinque volte, però lui doveva andarsene. Avrebbe anticipato il suo volo di ritorno di qualche giorno, non era poi così grave. L'hotel era già pagato, il giro turistico della città lo aveva fatto, aveva attraversato anche il Golden Gate Bridge e aveva fatto anche sesso in quel letto che – se proprio doveva dirla tutta – era anche piuttosto scomodo. Continuava a preferire il muro.  
Fece i bagagli in pochi minuti ma non ripose nella valigia anche la camicia che Louis gli aveva strappato la sera prima, quella la raccolse da terra e l'adagiò sul letto dove lui ancora dormiva pacificamente. La testa abbandonata sul cuscino e le dita che stringevano le coperte. Faceva male vederlo così e sapere di doverlo lasciare, quella volta per sempre. Strano il destino, pensò, qualche anno prima era stato Louis a lasciarlo solo in un letto e adesso accadeva essatamente il contrario. Era lui ad andarsene prima che il dolore divenisse insopportabile come un fischio nelle orecchie. Lasciarsi, ritrovarsi. Cercarsi, perdersi di nuovo. La loro storia era andata così e forse era davvero giunto il momento di farla finita. Forse non si sarebbero arresi, forse in un'altra vita si sarebbero rincontrati e tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto. Loro due contro il mondo e contro tutti.

_Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you_

Avevano lottato e si erano persi comunque. La storia che Harry aveva scritto e che Louis aveva pubblicato aveva un lieto fine. Ma esisteva davvero per loro due la possibilità di essere felici? Harry ne dubitava e iniziava anche a pensare che 'Eighteen' non doveva assolutamente finire bene. Edward e William non meritavano la felicità, se poi lui e Louis non potevano vivere la loro vita insieme. E perchè poi? Perchè la somma delle loro scelte sbagliate e di tutti i loro errori era negativa? La matematica faceva schifo, lui l'aveva sempre detto e alla fine anche Louis, che aveva studiato economia, aveva pubblicato un libro, un romanzo composto da tante di quelle che parole con le quali lui aveva sempre preferito scherzare.  
In punta di piedi si avvicinò alla porta, ma per terra, accanto al cappotto di Louis, ancora a terra come tutti i suoi vestiti, notò un piccolo diario.  
Lo raccolse. Era il suo, dopo tanti anni lo aveva ritrovato.  
Il diario, quello che Louis aveva rubato prima di andarsene.  
Prendere o lasciare, la scelta era sempre la stessa.  
Prendeva il diario, lasciava andare Louis.  
Ritrovava il suo romanzo, perdeva di nuovo l'uomo che amava.  
Rise. Entrambi non li avrebbe avuti mai.  
Senza far rumore uscì dalla stanza e si avvicinò all'ascensore. Lasciava tutto lì a San Francisco, la città che aveva imparato ad amare e che gli aveva portato via tutto, ogni cosa. Nulla era cambiato e ora l'avrebbe odiata di nuovo, come una storia che si ripete eternamente. L'aveva studiato anche a scuola. La storia si ripete, si ripete, si ripete.  
La storia si ripete e noi non impariamo mai da essa.  
La storia siamo noi.  
La storia, la sua storia, erano lui e Louis.

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away_

«Ho sposato un coglione»  
Eleanor era un'esperta nel dargli il ben tornato ogni volta che rientrava a casa. Chissà se era più arrabbiata per l'ora o perché non aveva dormito a casa quella notte.  
«Te ne sei accorta presto.» rispose ironicamente lanciando il cappotto sul divano. Quella mattina si era svegliato e Harry non c'era. Lo odiava. Quella mattina si era svegliato ed era solo. Aveva bisogno di un bicchiere di rhum. Quella mattina si era svegliata ed Harry non c'era. Era solo. Ora capiva come doveva essersi sentito.  
«Aspetti per anni che il tuo ex ragazzo venga a cercarti, lui finalmente ti trova e tu cosa fai? Lo lasci andare per la seconda volta.» si voltò per guardarlo. Chissà che aspetto aveva un uomo distrutto, forse avrebbe dovuto guardarsi allo specchio per capirlo «Dovrebbero darti un premio.» aggiunse sarcastica. Aveva imparato dal migliore.  
«E cosa dovrei fare? Corrergli dietro? È lui che se ne è andato questa volta, non ho intenzione di perdere altro tempo dietro a lui.» bugia.  
«Tu stai male.» lo pensava davvero. Era anche un po' preoccupata, suo marito delirava o forse era ubriaco già alle undici di mattina. Grave in entrambi i casi.  
«Dio, Eleanor, non guardarmi come se fossi pazzo.»  
«Senti, avevo intenzione di aspettare, ma ecco a te.» gli porse due buste di carta bianca e Louis la guardò con aria interrogativa.  
«Che roba è?» disse senza afferarle.  
«Queste» agitò la prima busta «Sono le carte per il divorzio.» sorrise sinceramente «E questo» disse rigirandosi la seconda busta tra le mani «È un biglietto di sola andata per New York.»  
«Stai scherzando» divorzio, New York. O era morto o aveva le allucinazioni. Grave in entrambi i casi.  
«No e ora vai a fare la valigia o ti prendo a calci in quel culo che – Dio, ma perchè sei gay?»  
«Ti amo, seriamente.» corse ad abbracciarla. Come moglie aveva fatto un po' schifo – e anche lui come marito aveva fatto un po' pena – ma era stata una grande amica e avrebbe continuato ad esserlo sempre.  
«Dillo un'altra volta e ti sculaccio, almeno posso godere anche io un po' di quel culo – Ma sei proprio sicuro di essere gay, Louis?»

«TI AMMAZZO, GIURO CHE TI AMMAZZO»  
Era trascorsa una settimana – una settimana che aveva trascorso in preda all'ansia – dalla sua fuga e sua sorella finalmente lo aveva chiamato per sfogare la sua isteria.   
«Oh, Gemma, ciao anche a te.»  
«Mi sveglio dopo una notte di intensa movida con un hangover micidiale e scopro che te ne sei andato da San Francisco SENZA DIRMI NULLA. Spero che tu abbia una spiegazione valida per questo e spero anche che tu riesca a giustificarmi la presenza di Louis Tomlinson-lo-scrittore in camera tua perché io ancora non me la spiego.» Gemma quella mattina con i capelli in disordine era corsa a bussare alla porta del fratello per sapere dove era stato la notte precedente e il suo scrittore preferito le aveva aperto la porta dicendole che Harry se ne era andato. E lei era svenuta.  
«Sono gay. Io e Louis siamo stati insieme al college. Sai quando incontri una persona e capisci che non amerai mai nessun'altro in quel modo schifoso? Ecco, a me è andata così. Siamo stati insieme per un bel po' di tempo e ci siamo amati, feriti, graffiati. Siamo bruciati insieme e ci siamo consumati a vicenda. A me a piaceva a scrivere, a lui no. Studiava economia e con le parole ci scherzava, mi feriva anche. Abbiamo fatto sesso nei posti più disparati e posso dire con certezza che il mio preferito è il muro. La mia schiena contro la parete e lui contro di me, le sue labbra sulle mie e le sue mani ovunque. Una mattina lui ha deciso di andarsene e di lasciarmi con un bigliettino sul letto. Era Dicembre, non lo dimenticherò mai. Si è portato via anche il mio romanzo quel giorno, oltre alla mia vita, perchè sì, Gemma, 'Eighteen' l'ho scritto io e lui l'ha solo pubblicato.» non era così che aveva pensato di raccontare la verità a sua sorella ma l'aveva fatto e non se ne pentiva.  
«Oh cazzo.» non urlò, strano.  
«Sconvolta, sorellina?»  
«No, è solo che non pensavo che anche tu avessi un cuore.»

Era a New York da una settimana quando Eleanor una mattina l'aveva chiamato per dirgli che aveva scoperto dove abitava Harry. Quella donna era una stalker e lui non voleva sapere come fosse riuscita a trovare quell'indirizzo che cercava disperatamente da giorni.  
Con le gambe che tremavano e il cuore in gola saliva a piedi le scale fino al decimo piano, dove Harry viveva. C'era anche l'ascensore, ma lui aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare a cosa doveva dirgli. Forse un discorso avrebbe dovuto prepararlo con un certo anticipo ma lui non aveva avuto tempo, troppo impegnato a cercarlo e a cercare di non impazzire nel caos della Grande Mela.   
Nonostante le scale e le gambe doloranti – non era più abituato a tutta quella attività fisica – il decimo piano arrivò troppo in fretta e aveva suonato al campanello di casa Styles senza nemmeno rendersene conto.   
Quando Harry gli aprì la porta sentì le gambe cedere e anche se avesse voluto scappare, correre giù per le scale per ritrovarsi in strada e farsi mettere sotto da un taxi giallo guidato da un pazzo, non avrebbe comunque potuto farlo.  
«Cazzo!» urlò il riccio e gli richiuse la porta in faccia.  
Cazzo? Sei ore di volo da San Francisco a New York solo per andarlo a cercare e alla fine tutto ciò che riusciva a dirgli era un semplice, banalissimo, cazzo? Ma non si arrese perché un Tomlinson non si arrende mai e anche se sbaglia piuttosto che rinunciare, continua a sbagliare e a cadere fino a farsi del male. Stupido, ma coraggioso.  
« _Non sia mai ch’ io ponga impedimenti  
all’unione di anime fedeli; Amore non è amore  
se muta quando scopre mutamenti  
o tende a svanire quando l’altro si allontana:  
Oh no! Amore è un faro sempre fisso  
che sovrasta la tempesta e non vacilla mai;  
è la stella guida di ogni sperduta barca,  
il cui valore è sconosciuto, benchè nota la distanza.  
Amore non è soggetto al Tempo, pur se labbra rosee e gote  
dovran cadere sotto la curva lama;  
Amore non muta in poche ore o settimane,  
ma impavido resiste al giorno estremo del giudizio:  
se questo è errore e mi sarà provato  
io non ho mai scritto, e nessuno ha mai amato._»  
Harry seduto per terra, la schiena contro la porta, lo ascoltava mentre decantava Shakespeare e pensava che fosse impazzito del tutto. Ma davvero pensava che per riaverlo indietro bastasse volare fino a New York e dedicargli uno dei suoi sonetti preferiti? No, doveva aprirgli la porta e dirgliene quattro.  
«Ok, io me ne vado.» disse Louis un po' scoraggiato. Non era servito a niente tornare a cercarlo e doveva arrendersi anche se lo amava come non aveva mai amato nessuno. Lo amava così tanto che bruciava; lo amava così tanto da farsi schifo.  
«Dove cazzo vai, io ti amo.» gli dava le spalle, stava per scendere il primo gradino. Aveva aperto la porta, alla fine, perché non avrebbe sopportato di perderlo ancora «Non andrai da nessuna parte, io ti amo.»  
Louis si voltò e gli corse letteralmente in braccio, la terra che gli mancava da sotto i piedi perché lui gliela toglieva per farlo camminare su pugnali e petali di rosa.  
«Ti amo anche io.»

 

Harry e Louis si sono sposati e hanno adottato tre bambini: Christian, Lyo e Darcy.  
Harry non ha mai ripubblicato 'Eighteen', ma ha preferito scrivere 'Don't let me go': la storia di come un giorno di Dicembre perse il suo diario e di come riuscii a ritrovare Louis.  
Louis ha fondato una casa editrice. Pubblica i libri di Harry e quelli di chi è stanco di lasciarsi sorpassare dai mediocri.  
Gemma ha sposato un californiano, alla fine, e vive a Los Angeles. Ogni tanto lo insulta e insulta la California. Long Island gli manca e quel newyorkese di suo fratello anche, ma gli urla quasi ogni fine settimana per telefono e va bene così.  
Eleanor è andata a convivere con una certa Sophia. Da quello che Louis è riuscito a capire, durante una delle loro lunghe telefonate del venerdì sera, anche lei è stata lasciata dal suo ragazzo che è scappato via con un altro uomo dalla carnagione un po' più scura.  
San Francisco è ancora lì. Il Golden Gate Bridge ancora non è crollato e i venditori ambulanti espongono ancora opere d'arte per le strade.  
Louis continua a dire che il loro è un amore da cinema e Harry finalmente ha capito perchè. Stanno insieme da quando hanno diciotto anni.  
 _Happily ever after._


End file.
